Double disc surface grinding machines are conventionally employed to grind works. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a double disc surface grinding machine, in which a work has a center hole, where an in-hole driven roller is disposed, and a drive roller and an outer circumferential driven roller are disposed on an outer circumference of the work, whereby the work is held sandwiched by the rollers while being rotatably supported. With this arrangement, a rotating upper wheel and a rotating lower wheel are fed to the work from above and below, and both surfaces of the work is ground simulataneously.